Love is War!
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Vale, él es mi mejor amigo y me acaba de pedir que sea su novia falsa, sólo para darle celos a su ex. ¿Qué cual es el problema? Simple, ¡yo lo amo! Y haré cualquier cosa para conseguir su amor"- SxM KxC BSxT TH UA HIATUS


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece. La historia es totalmente mía.**

_¡¡Nuevo fic!! Lo sé, mátenme por publicarlo sin siquiera avanzarle a otra historia, pero bueno… ya lo tenía escrito, y no me pude aguantar a publicarlo n.n ¡Nos leemos abajo, mientras, disfruten!_

* * *

**Love is War!**

**Prólogo**

**Maka POV**

10 de Noviembre, 2009, Death City.

¿Qué puede salir mal en el amor?

Simple, que la persona a la que tu ames no te corresponda.

Mi nombre es Maka Albarn y por muy cliché que suene, esta es mi historia. Soy la típica chica nerd de la escuela, tengo 17 años y sólo eh tenido tres amigos en toda mi vida.

Una de ellos es Tsubaki, la novia de Black Star – el idiota de la clase –. Ella es muy amable, cariñosa y sincera. Es como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve. Mi otra amiga se llama Chrona, ella es súper tímida, pero tiene un gran corazón.

Y por último está… Soul. Mi amigo desde la infancia y mi vecino. ¡Oh, y casi me olvido! Mi único amor. Claro, esa es una reverenda tontería, ¿cómo puedo esperar que el chico más _cool_ de la escuela se fije en mí? ¿En la nerd?

Desde que tengo memoria, todos siempre se han cuestionado como es que Soul puede ser mi amigo. Él es el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, el más codiciado por todas las chicas, el más popular y el más idiota. En cambio yo soy la más… _nerd_ de la escuela entera. Soy tímida – pero no tanto como Chrona – y pésima para relacionarme con los demás, por no decir que no tengo un físico espectacular.

Lo peor de todo, es que Soul no corresponde mis sentimientos. ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Sencillo, él sigue perdidamente enamorado de su ex novia, Kim.

Kim es la típica chica bonita, capitana del equipo de porristas, la chica más popular y la que tiene una interminable lista de ex novios. Entre ellos, se encuentra Soul. Ella lo dejó por el segundo mejor estudiante de toda la escuela, Ox Ford, mi enemigo a muerte.

Suspiré mientras que metía la pajilla al agujero de la caja de jugo.

Volteé a ver a Soul, quien se encontraba frente a mí, acostado en la mesa de la cafetería en la que nos encontrábamos sentados. Él miraba con tristeza a la mesa que se encontraba detrás de mí. No tuve que voltearme para saber que en ella se encontraba Kim, solo me bastaba con mirar su expresión para que mi corazón se parara de dolor.

- ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? – preguntó después de un largo silencio.

- Para empezar, un cerebro – murmuré mientras que le daba una mordida a mi manzana.

- No bromees, Maka – me dijo molesto.

- Ok, lo lamento, pero es la verdad, además de que hay que admitir que Ox se ve mejor con su nuevo peinado – confesé.

- ¿De eso se trata? ¿De un simple corte de cabello? ¡¡Pudo habérmelo dicho y me teñía el cabello!! – gritó mientras que se jalaba las hebras de su blanco pelo.

- ¡No digas eso! Te ves bien así – susurré mientras que me sonrojaba.

- Gracias, pero eso no bastará, yo haría lo que fuera por Kim – susurró con una ligera sonrisa de enamorado.

Un extraño nudo se formó en mi garganta al escuchar eso. Bebí varios sorbos de jugo de uva, tratando en vano de que este desapareciera. Soul me miró confundido, y para que no viera mis lágrimas me quité los lentes y fingí que los limpiaba.

- ¿Y… se te ocurre algo para… llamar su atención? – susurré con un hilo de voz.

- La verdad es que no, ya sabes, Kim no les presta atención a sus ex a menos de que ellos se vuelvan importantes o algo así… - murmuró, y tan pronto terminó de decir eso, su rostro se iluminó – ¡Se me ah ocurrido algo! – gritó.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Espérame un momento! – le dije mientras que buscaba mi diario en mi mochila. Cuando lo encontré comencé a escribir – _'Querido diario, hoy Soul ah tenido una idea…'_

- Ja, ja, ja, que graciosa – me dijo molesto.

- Perdón, no pude evitarlo – le dije con una sonrisa –. Y bien, ¿cuál es tu _gran_ idea? – pregunté mientras que tomaba un sorbo de mi jugo.

- ¡Se mi novia, Maka!

Escupí el jugo tan pronto escuché eso.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Sí, se mi novia, claro, novia falsa, ¡así podré dalre celos a Kim y deseará regresar conmigo!

- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No pienso hacerlo, tengo dignidad! Aparte, ¡¿crees que le darás celos a Kim si sales conmigo aunque sea de mentira?! ¡Mírame bien, Soul! ¡No tengo nada con lo que Kim se pueda encelar! – le dije molesta mientras que me señalaba.

- ¡Por favor Maka! No seremos novios de verdad, solo fingiremos, ¡te lo ruego! Además, eres bonita, ¡con eso basta! – me dijo mientras que me ponía carita de perrito a medio morir.

Lo miré fijamente durante un rato mientras que me sonrojaba por su último comentario. Me debatía internamente entre aceptar o no. Sabía que podía salir lastimada de esto, ya que yo lo amaba con toda mi alma, pero si él era feliz con Kim… ¿qué otra alternativa me quedaba?

- Está bien, acepto – murmuré.

- ¡Eres la mejor amiga, Maka! – me dijo mientras se lanzaba contra mí para abrazarme.

Yo fingí una sonrisa, aunque en realidad mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

_Amigos_… esa palabra era punzo cortante para mí cuando salía de su boca. Yo no quería que fuéramos simplemente amigos, quería _algo más_. Lo quería a él, a su amor. Quería que fuese sólo mío…

Una idea cruzó por mi cabeza, haciendo que sonriera ampliamente. Aprovecharía esa oportunidad para enamorar a Soul, ¡costara lo que costara!

Después de todo… creo que algo bueno saldría de todo esto… ¿verdad?

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Sí, heme aquí con una nueva y loca historia xD_

_Para los que tengan dudas: Maka usa anteojos, pero con el tiempo se los quitará, y sí, Soul no siente nada por ella… por el momento ¬_w. _¡Espero y les haya gustado el prólogo! Tardaré un poco en actualizar esta historia u.u, pero espero tener pronto el primer cap xD ¡Nos leemos! ¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
